Chasing love or heartbreak
by kitty2142
Summary: {changed her description} Aura S. Okami, also know as little miss evil or wolf bitch, known for being an old student of Richard B. Riddick, and escaped convict, murderer and last living dremorian wolf person, she has been running and looking for him for years, when she finally catches up will she get his love or will a deadly planet get in the way of claiming each other. riddickOC.
1. Auras beginning

{story pic is what she looks like only the goggles are over her eyes like riddicks}

Name: Aura S. Okami

Age: 21

Likes: fighting, killing, shadows, dark, Riddick (secret love), knives, shivs, blades of any kind, running and climbing, chocolate!, and chains … shhh

Dislikes: {hates} bitter foods, mercs, The company, anyone who messes with her precious mate (Riddick even if he doesn't know it yet) or flirts with him in any way, slutty blonde haired docking pilots (hint hint), cryo-tubes, weak or cowardly men, being alone without Riddick.

Personality: aura is a quiet individual who hardly ever speaks unless she knows the person very well in fact when she was younger she refused to speak to anyone until she met Riddick, she is a silent killer and revels in the fact her vic didn't see it coming until it was to late and their throat was already slit, she is hyper and clingy when it comes to Riddick and she loves rubbing against him secretly in order to cover him in her scent, she usually doesn't mind people unless you piss her off witch is very hard to do unless she is stressed, she enjoys sleeping whenever she can get the chance and don't you wake her up unless you have a wish for universal destruction, she is sensitive about her cheek markings but never shows it believing it as a sign of weakness,

Weapons: two curved knives made with blood stained titanium with black hilts given to her by Riddick, a case of throwing knives on her hip, her natural claws and fangs plus her silver tail witch she uses to distract and trip people, her left eye has a natural shine job so she wear the goggles to protect her eye from light, her senses are on par or maybe even past that of Riddicks, she keeps bladed knuckles hanging off her belt, she has wrist blades hidden in her fingerless gloves, and has many hidden blades and needles in her skull belt and hidden pockets of her chest , she has a blade sheathed in her inner thigh under her pants, and finally a small beautiful blood red katana from her father.

Clothes: basically her pic but with black military grade combat boots with hidden blades in the sole.

Bio: when Aura was 12 she was signed on to the company ranger training program where she excelled past her fellow recruits, the company saw this as a chance to gain a strong super soldier to use to their whim so they placed her with a mentor who was none other than Richard B. Riddick himself, months into the training he gave her the titanium knives as a gift for her first successful mission where she then proceeded to break her life long silence by thanking him profusely, it was a year later when Riddick was tired of the company's corruption and spoke up against them and decided to go rouge, the company took this the wrong way and blamed Aura for his supposedly sudden change, angered for her failure as a super soldier they threw her into a slam, she wasn't even in there for 10 hours before she was out and with the blood of over 2 dozen inmates and guards on her hands. Because of this she was named as the 2nd most wanted criminal in the galaxy right under her previous mentor Richard B. Riddick, she did the only thing she could think of and that was to run, she was on the run for years from mercs, the company, outlaws who wanted her bounty, it's been nine years and here she is now 21 years old and having escaped over 12 slams and still fighting for her survival and to find her lost mentor and love of her life, when suddenly while lounging around in some seedy bar she over heard 2 men talking about how the big evil Riddick had been spotted at hellion prime, she shot off immediately to the docking planet knowing that she may be to late, but it was her only lead so she had to try, when she arrived on the planet she was walking off the ramp of her ship when she saw him, his tall bulky muscular form in chains and blindfolded being dragged into a ship, she felt her heart leap in joy and immediately rushed over to buy a ticket for the ship she learned was named the Hunter Gratzner, weird name she thought to herself, she quickly handed her ticket over to the female docking pilot and heads into the ship over to the cryo – tubes, after grudgingly strapping herself in she settled in for several weeks over boredom for the stupid metal cold deathtraps never put her to sleep like they were supposed to anxiously awaiting for the arrival at new mecca so she may once again be with her chosen mate, after slowly killing and maiming the merc who dared lay a hand on him of course, even if he makes the stupid chains sexy. And this is where our story begins, with a tragedy that leads to fear and maybe even finally claiming her precious mentor for herself.

%#^%^#&%$^%*

Kitty: I know, I kinda went over board with the bio, but I just started writing and couldn't stop till I at least somehow got her on the ship with her precious Riddick. Tell me how you like the character I created and if there are any details to her charater I should add, you will get full credit for any ideas.

I DON'T OWN RIDDICK, PITCH BLACK, I only ONLY own AURA!

R&R


	2. The Crash

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Riddick or the movie, I only own aura.

Riddick: 'They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep. All but the primitive side, the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? What route? I smelt a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. Smelled another woman, blood, death, animalistic, familiar somehow, the smell of a predator her scent made my beast lunge against his bars causing me to lunge against my chains, shes awake too, could hear an occasional groan or sigh from her, wish the blindfold wasn't there so I could put a face to this irresistible scent. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns... the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam... he used children to get me this time, set the whole building ablaze usually wouldn't have tried so hard to help, but one of the girls reminded me so much of HER…Aura…' shaking his head of the memories he gets back to his thoughts 'only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. A long time for something to go wrong...'

Loud beeps and alarms can suddenly be heard over the ship system, next the sound of something zipping by and air being sucked out could be heard. Riddick smirks, something had gone wrong and now all he had to do was wait, soon he thinks to himself, johns will be dead and I can track down the female with the scent that makes his lower friend harden in anticipation and want, if she survives the crash of course.

Aura was angry, no angry didn't even begin to explain what she is feeling, she was absolutely livid. It was not supposed to go this way, the ship was supposed to land then she would kill the merc slowly for his transgressions against her chosen. She would then try to impress her Riddick with the skills she learned while he was gone and then proceed to try to win over his attention so she can submit to him and finally have a chance at being claimed by him. But NOOOO, fate just has to hate me and cause the stupid bloody piece of crap ship to crash, with her luck her precious Riddick will be hurt in the crash and she can't even get out of her pod because a stray piece of the comet damaged her manual release lever. She starts banging against the glass of her pod starting to panic slightly at the feeling of being cramped and unable to protect herself from the crash.

She finally manages to break the glass on her pod and crawl out only to fall flat on her face from the gravity 'WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING' she goes to stand up only for a body of a male to fall on her, her nose is immediately assaulted with the smell of morphine so she kicks the body off of her. She looks at the face of the man only to instantly feel anger when she recognizes him as the merc who captured Riddick. She bites back the growl threatening to come out and decides to play the innocent bystander. But before she can open her mouth the whole back of the apartment is ripped away taking 40 plus tubes with it, she has to grab onto a metal support beam to keep herself from being ripped away with the cabin. More and more cable come loose from the ground and she has to hold on tighter already feeling the bruises forming along her arms from the tight grip. Next thing she knows is shes seeing white and a sharp pain explodes in her forehead. Missing the feral and possessive growl suddenly sounding throughout the ship drowned out by the sounds of ripping metal and scraping earth.

He can he her heart rate pick up, the panic, desperation and despair he smells come off her immediately puts his beast is a feral and livid mode, slamming against its cage screaming to be let out, to protect and comfort her, to get rid of whatever is making her feel such things. Then he smells it and he snaps, her blood, she was injured in some way. Riddick starts pulling against his chains and feels them give way to his superior strength. He busts through his cryo tube and sprints to where her scent is coming from not caring if anyone saw him, when he gets closer he smells johns nearby also unconscious. When he finaaly makes it to her side he leans down and calms instantly seeing that she is still alive, he once again feels anger rise in his chest though when he wishes to see her and cant remove the blindfold. He quickly walks over to johns and grabs his gauge and goes to the level below them and lays it on the ground setting a trap for the merc. He crawls onto the metal beam above and begins to wait for his pray to take the bait. All the while thinking over how much better the woman smelled up close and how soft her hair and face felt against his hands, he slowly finds his thoughts going to different areas thinking about how her groans and sighs would sound being yelled out along with his name as she writhes beneathe his large frame in absolute pleasure as she submits to him. He hears his beast pur in pervy delight and before he can do anything else johns had hopped down to the level and picked up the gun, what made Riddick snap the was that johns had his mystery womans scent on him, and did not like that one bit so he slowly lowered his legs and proceeded to wrap his ankles chains around johns throat.

Johns starts struggling against the strong hold and pulls out his baton and starts hitting Riddick with it, but before johns losses consciousness the metal beam holding Riddick breaks and Riddick hits his head on the floor. When he comes too johns had chained him to a bulkhead with his arms pulled into a painful position. Riddick growls at his situation, 'fucking beam, if it hadn't collapsed I would have snapped johns pathetic neck and probably would have been trying to get the absolutely delicious smelling woman to submit to me already' GROWL 'all in due time, I need to think of a plan for now and I can hear survivors starting to gather around an area with someone screaming in pain.'

Aura wakes up to the sound of pained screaming, she slowly pulls herself off the ground and makes her way to where its coming from. When she arrives upon the scene she sees a bunch of people crowding in a room with the blonde pilot lady leaning over another crew member who has a pole sticking out of his chest.

"Don't you TOUCH that lever fry" is what he keeps screaming.

A mouse looking man speaks up, "shouldn't you pull it out already, you cant leave that in"

"no you cant its to close to his heart" a pretty free settler woman responds.

The pilot looks back down to her crew member and mumbles out, "there's some ?antihistamine? In the med lock in the back of the cab…" she is interrupted by the holy man.

"Not anymore there isn't" every looks over at what hes looking at and sees that the entire back cabin was ripped away and nothing remained.

"get out" she says, but every one hesitates so she yells "GET OUT, please" everyone slowly leaves the cockpit to go outside and Aura grabs the young Boy or girls collar who continued to watch with morbid interest and drags them out behind her, only to be blinded the second she walks outside by the intense heat and light causing her to let the kid go and quickly go back inside.

Aura avoids the cockpit and decides to explore more of the ship to see if she can find some water or maybe even a snack, then she can get started on looking for her chosen. With that in mind Aira confidently strides throughout the ship going through open or broken containers only taking what she thought was necessary, which included 1 water bottle which she would give to her mate to be, her goggles which had been knocked off in the crash, a box of breakfast bars, an empty sketch book and pencils so she can draw if she gets bored and finally finds her black military back pack filled with a canteen and a bunch of jerky and chocolate. She stuffs what she found into her bag and continues through the ship only to stop at the sound of a female voice.

"So do we just keep him locked up here?"

"That would be my choice in the matter, he just escaped from a triple max security slam" a slow county boy sounding drawl replies.

"Is he really that dangerous" the female pilot quietly hisses out.

"Only around humans" johns smirks, when fry isn't looking, at the fear he caused her.

Aura waits for them to walk away before silently entering the room only to see her chosen chained up like an animal with a horse bit in his mouth, she gasps and before she can stop herself she had dropped her bag and was across the room in a second, she then did something that utterly shocked Riddick, who had smelled her come in, she starts rubbing her face against his chest taking in the scent she missed so much she moves her face up to his neck and buries it there reveling in the pure masculine alpha feeling he gave off. Riddick shifts so he can bury his face in her hair, shocked but completely happy and ok with the reaction the woman had to his presence. He soon became curious as to why she reacted the way she did and now wanted the blind fold off more than ever. Aura leans into his ear and whispers, "Riddick, I missed you sooo~ much, there is a gap in the bulk head above you that you can slip through, I have to go now, but I can't wait to have a chance to talk with you again when no one is around, be careful Richie" she quickly got up and left grabbing her bag on the way out.

$^$%$#&%^&$%^&

Kitty: ooooo things are getting interesting, Aura has made a move and Riddick is now aware of who she is what will his reaction be to being near is little Aura again only now she isn't so little and her whole being is making his vibrate with raw animalistic need and want, and she isn't going to make it any easier for him either, she was away from him for too long, I won't allow anyone to get in her way of her man!

R&R


	3. instincts conflict

Chapter 2

With her goggles in place Aura makes her way away from riddicks position and off the ship. This time she has her goggles on to keep the brightness of planet from blinding her left eye. 'sometimes I really hate being born with a natural shine, wonder how Riddick deals with it.'

Aura takes in the view of the wasteland around her, deep gouges in the ground from the ship crash with metal, cable, and dead bodies scattered and sticking out of the ground around the crash site. Aura scrunches her nose in distaste at how awful of a landing it was 'who ever landed this thing is obviously an amateur, a 10 year boy whose only experience is a video game could have done better.' Hearing voices from atop the ship Aura climbs her way up.

The survivors are gathered around the blond docking pilot speaking about the crash, Aura hears the female with curly hair speak.

"We were speaking of getting a search party together until we saw this" she and everyone else turns to look at the destruction left by the ship, column after column of smoke and fires are seen for miles.

While everyone else was examining the destruction Aura kept her eyes trained on the docking pilot, the woman reeked of deceit and guilt, Aura narrowed her eyes, why would she feel guilty… Aura doesn't get to finish thinking on it when the curly haired woman begins to speak to the pilot again.

"I'll admit the beast wasn't meant to be landed this way but I say you did a hell of a job, I mean it if it weren't for you none of us would be here" the others start giving there thanks as well. The girl or boy walks forward and claps he/she's hand onto her shoulder.

"Yea, thanks for saving our dicks" Aura was unable to hold back her snort of laughter causing everyone to turn to look at her.

"About time you decided to join us" the merc drawls out, Aura takes notice how his eyes slowly crawl over her body in a perverse manner taking extra time at her chest buckle and her groin area.

Aura inclines her head to show she heard him, the perverse look turns to a one of annoyance.

"You mute or something sweetheart" he growls out.

"no, I just don't like speaking it makes me uncomfortable if I don't know you very well, you may call me silver, it's my nickname and middle name" Aura glares at the merc behind her goggles, not letting her face show any emotion. Everyone nods there head in acknowledgement except the merc who goes to open his mouth but is interrupted.

"Well my names jack, jack B. Badd" Aura grins at the kid.

"You may call me imam child, and these are my sons Ali, Hassan, and Suleiman" He sticks out his hand in a friendly manner, not to seem rude or suspicious she takes his hand, he gently cups her hand and kisses her knuckles before letting go.

"I'm Shazza and this is my husband Zeke" Zeke nods his head and gives an affirmative grunt. Auro nods in return.

"I-I'm Paris Ogilive, entrepreneur and antiques dealer" the man is nearly shaking in his fancy weird looking clothes, Aura gives him a grin flashing her canines making the man flinch.

Riddick POV

He couldn't believe it, no! he wouldn't believe it, it had to be a coincidence, only Aura ever called him that, but it can't be her, she was dead, the company showed him her clothes soaked in her blood, all torn and destroyed. 'its impossible, dammit, I need to get out of here, the woman said there was a gap above him.

He slowly rises to the tips of his toes rising his arms behind him until a loud sickening pop is heard from his shoulders, he is able to slide his chain through the break and quickly pops his shoulders back in place with a grimace. As he goes to remove his blind fold his foot hits something metal lying on the floor, he rips the blind fold off and sees the thing he kicked was a welding torch, he smirks as much as he can with a bit in his mouth, he quickly reaches down grabs it and uses it to cut through his chains and to remove the bit from his mouth.

Looking around the area he was in he sees a pair of dark welding goggles, putting them on he sees that the block out the light allowing him to see what is around him. 'good these will work, now to leave a false trail.' Riddick melts into the shadows and stealthily makes his way off the ship, on his way he over hears the conversation from the top of the ship and hears a beautiful seductive like voice introduce herself as silver he deduces that it belongs to the woman with the irresistible scent, he almost slouched in slight disappointment at the name not being Aura but that stops when she says it's a nickname cause it's her middle name. 'Auras middle name was silver, it cant be, dammit why am I acting this way' Riddick shakes his head in slight anger and runs toward sunset and drops his bit then proceeds to backtrack his steps then runs toward the blue sunrise.

Riddick keeps running at a constant pace, the entire time his beast pulling against its chains the entire time trying to get him to turn around and to return to the woman with the scent that drives it wild. Riddick for the first time ignores his instincts and keeps running refusing to return to the confusing woman.

Soon he sees something that resembles trees in the distance, but when he gets in range he actually takes a step back in awe at the bones of the best before him, he slowly makes his way into the bone yard and runs his hand along one of the ribs noting that whatever hilled it and razor sharp teeth or claws because of all the small fine scratches and smooth gouges in the bone, not only that but since he got here he could hear clicking and swooping coming from somewhere. Riddick slowly lowers himself to the ground and presses his hear to the dirt, the noises are louder now and the sound angry and most of all….hungry. Riddick quickly stands up, he needs to get off this planet and soon, with the woman named silver coming along with him of course.

%^%^^&%(

Kitty: and theres chapter 2, I know, im mean I totally wanted to get another Aura/Riddick scene in here but I need to rewatch the movie, my memory is a little hazy around the next part and I don't wanna mess anything up, I recently changed Auras pic and a bit of her description in her bio chapter so take a look at those if you like, JE NE!

R&R


	4. confusion amongst survivors

Chapter 3: confusion amongst survivors

Aura watched as the survivors slowly went to work on scavenging for supplies amongst the wreckage. Knowing they won't find anything of use like food or water because she already took all of it in her search for her stuff. Aura smirks as she sees the ugly ass blond merc curse when his search came up with nothing. Jack moves to walk past aura and back into the ship but aura silently grabs the kids arm and pulls "him" to the side, "oi kid don't yell, here take some" aura pulls out the canteen of water and lets jack drink from it.

"don't tell anyone about it, I don't have enough for everyone and I've already let imams kids take their share" jack nods in understanding.

"I get it, thanks for the water, btw, how did you get you canines so sharp its really cool!" Aura laughs at his enthusiasm and decides to humor him.

"their natural I was born with them, the points in my ears are natural to, and so is my hair color" she rubs the top of the kids head and walks off leaving an awestruck jack behind, as she walks toward the small group of people that had reformed to speak of their finds, she sees a shadow of a figure running off towards the blue sun, she smirks knowing exactly who it is.

When she rejoins the group she silently stands to the side allowing everyone to continue their conversations. As she stands there she observes the docking pilot in silent anger, she had chosen to ignore it earlier but when fry and the merc johns had been speaking about Riddick earlier she could smell arousal leaking from the woman, she really wouldn't have cared only this time it was directed towards her mate! Riddick was hers! She won't allow anyone near him. She starts paying attention to the conversation again when she overhears johns mention taking out a scouting party for water and civilization.

Fry and imam along with his boys decide to go, and aura decides this is her chance to find Riddick for some more alone time. "ill go to" everyone looks at her in surprise, none of them realizing she was even there. Johns looks annoyed but allows her to come anyway, fry just looks at her silent jealousy.

As the group gets prepared to leave shazza walks up to her and holds an air tank. "here this should help with the breathing issues until our bodies acclimatize to the atmosphere" Aura didn't need it because her body already got used to the planet, but decided to take it anyway incase she ran into Riddick, the man may be a furrian and a walking tank but she knows for a fact he was never fond of light atmospheres. She would always tease him about it. Once shazza walks away she puts the the tanks into her bag for safe keeping and makes her way towards the group, however as she came close johns burst out of the ship and ran towards the yellow sun and picks something up from the ground, he immedietly makes his way towards us and only says one thing, "riddicks gone" that sends everyone into a panic and they quickly make their into the ship to find usable weapons, paris turns to the merc and asks him what Riddick would gain from coming back for them, johns just gives a dry "maybe to take what you got or scare you, or maybe hell just come back to skull fuck you in your sleep" paris looked about ready to piss his pants and scurries off. "sounds like a charmer" shazza mumbles.

"ooooh, im just shaking in my boots" I say sarcastically making johns sneer at me.

Now that everyone is got a "weapon" we slowly start making our way toward our destination of looking for water. As they set out towards the blue sun Aura could only feel anticipation for what's to come she could hear the hungry being underneath their feat. It only made her excited for a possible fight.

Riddick P.O.V

I silently made my way through the bone yard, looking for anything else I could use to make a weapon, I've already got a nice shiv made from bone and one from a metallic claw, their not the best but they will get the job done.

I decided to lounge in some shade and think of the last few hours events, still feeling utter confusion at the woman who claims to be Aura. " _it just can't be her, they…they gave me solid proof of her death they had her bloody clothes, the even had her destroyed dog tags and the knives that a fellow student gave her as a graduation present, but….what if it is her, will I finally have what's min….no don't think that way, never get your hopes up"_ he could feel his beast growl in anger at that thought. He moves to punch a bone, but stops himself when he hears multiple footstep and that alluring scent once again hits his nose. He quickly pulls himself up into the eye socket of a big skeleton just as johns walks underneath him. He lets himself slowly slink down and decides to find the woman and find out the truth once and for all. He follows the scent and as it gets stronger he can feel his want for the woman, silver get stronger.

He finally finds her taking a nap under a large shaded rib cage, she was curled up using her military bag as a pillow he still couldn't get a look at her face but she had short spiky silver hair and it could be mistaken for a belt, but she definitely had a long silver tail wrapped around her waist. This only made him believe that it could possibly be his Aura more, he just needed to see her face. He slowly lowers himself into a crouch next her but when he goes to move her hair he feels his hand get grabbed and yanked forward, he ultimately finds himself in a tight hug. "Riddick!" she whisper yells.

"….how…..Aura?" he was so confused but tried not to show it. The woman pulls back allowing her face to be seen making him freeze in happiness or shock he would never know, the sight that met him was a set of familiar black cheek stripes with naturally little black lips that had a small little canine poking out, black goggles covering her eyes a pointy little ears with black skull earrings. She gives a small little giggle and speaks happily.

"You still remember me! Riddick, I missed you so much….but…why did you leave me" her happy face turns into a small sad frown… "Did you not want me around anymore"

"WHAT! No Aura….I thought you were dead, they showed me your things they were covered in your blood and they were all broken and torn…" he pulls her smaller tight body closer to his large frame so he could bask in her presence more, soon he was leaning against the ribcage with her tightly held in his lap.

"no…they put me in a slam because they blamed me for your treason" he growls in anger towards the company for hearing that. "but it didn't hold me long wasn't even in there for 10 hours before I got out to find you….nine years…I finally got a tip about you being on prime and got over there as fast as I could only to see you being dragged by a god damn merc onto that ship….so I sorta bought a ticket so I could follow and help get out." Riddick is silent hearing this, but before Aura could speak again he had his rough dominant lips pressed against hers, Aura eagerly responded and pushed herself closer.

Riddick rolls over so he could pin her to the ground and just as he was about to start grinding against her their moment was interrupted by fry walking towards the ribcage and leaning against the outside of it. Riddick could hear his little Aura give a growl of anger at being interrupted making him smirk down at her and give her a quick lick to her neck to calm her down.

%!%&#%^

Kitty: I feel like a butt, I've had writers block and recently got enough inspiration to write the next chapter to this story….tell me what you think JE NE

R&R


	5. Jealousy and the truth

I AM SOOOO SORRY!

i recently got dragged into a new fandom and have been writing for that in order to cure my writers block, but im back now and plan to finish this story!

$ #$!#$

Chapter 4: jealousy

Aura has to fight down the growl in her throat, the memory of Frys' arousal toward Riddick resurfacing in her mind. the anger only grows when said male removes himself from their embrace to sneak up behind her. she trusts her chosen but does not like the site of HER Riddick near another woman. she already had to watch him get around alot when she was younger, but now that she was of age she wont let anyone get in her way.

Riddick:

I can hear the deep and low rumbles emanating from the small woman behind me, the scent of her jealousy only grows with each step i take toward the pilot. fuck..that scent is intoxicating..she has no reason to worry, i have no interest in such a weak unattractive girl'

I raise my bone shiv to the back of the pilots neck, i can feel the excitement rolling off my Aura as the blade closes in on the blondes neck. but the sound of crunching gravel causes me to stop and Aura to deflate in disappointment. i give her a small smirk and pat her head and lightly begin to scratch behind her ear. Watching closely as john settles down beside the annoying brat of a pilot.

Johns hands over a bottle of rum to fry she sighs and accepts it, "you know this will only make you thirstier." she takes a swig anyway.

"You know, I woulda played road dog for these guys. You could've stayed back. Pro'bly should've - because, you know, if we don't find water..."

"We may not make it back - No, no, I wanted to get away."

"So I noticed. Never seen a "captain" quite so ready to leave her ship." She steps away.

"Better keep moving..."

"What'd Owens mean? 'Bout not touching the lever?"

Fry searches his eyes, wondering if she can trust him and again she leans back on the ribs. Aura was unimpressed with these two idiots, not even aware they were there, they werent even hidden. 'They could see us, if they would just TURN THE FUCK AROUND!'

"Hey. You can tell me, Carolyn." Aura shakes her head at the woman, 'what a naive girl'

"Promise me. Swear to me you won't -"

"You see anybody else here? Just between you and me." Riddick and Aura share a glance of amusement.

"During the landing...when things were at their worst...Owens was at his best. He's the one who wouldn't let the pilot dump the passenger cabin." fry refuses to look him in the eye.

Johns blinks, stunned. "Are you shittin' me?"

"So now you know." she sighs and ducks her head.

"Fuck. Guess I'm more glad to be here than I thought." johns whips off his hat and plops it on top of frys head, all the while pleased that he was able to get dirt on the shifty and cowardly woman.

Aura glares heatedly at the back of the bitches head, 'how dare she put my RIDDICK IN DANGER.' riddick tightens his hold on the wolfen female, he can see the rage burning behind her goggles.

Riddick is sharing similar thoughts remebering the smell of auras panic and blood from within and around her cryo tube.

As fry and johns walk away they begin calling out for everyone to gather around so they can move on. Aura sighs loudly and presses her body up against Riddicks, "i must go now before they get suspicious" she leans up gives him a deep and lustful kiss before finally pulling away, " oh and my precious alpha...," her eyes harden," you are MINE, Ive waited way to long for you and I refuse to let any other woman get in my way of having you" she parts from him with a long lick up the side of his neck.

Riddick watches her backside as she leaves for once speechless and incredibly horny, the lustful and possesive purr of her voice going straight to his groin, "ooo im gonna have so much fun breaking you in little wolf."

#$%$%

and done, i know its been months but im back now and will definitely begin updating again! this chapter is short but i have to remember my plans for this story and they should get longer as i write more chapters.

Kitty


	6. Revelations and Death

Chapter 6

The dirt and gravel crunch underneath her feet as she stalks behind the group. Her glare, hidden by her goggles, incinerates holes into the back of Fry's' head. 'Just you wait blondie, you will not be leaving this planet.' Aura was irritated, hot, and sexually frustrated. She had finally had her chance alone with Riddick and that idiotic blond and her Merc boy toy got in the way of spending any time with him.

Aura runs a hand through her short hair, her wolf ears were beginning to itch from hiding them within her hair, and her tail was all kinds of cramped from being wrapped up around her waist. Her body was covered in dry blood and dirt, and she was beginning to feel sand in places it had no right to be. Every few steps she had to tug on her skull belt to relieve the itchy feeling.

Johns had been eyeing her chest buckle the entire hike, and was eying her body like a rabid lion after a piece of meat, it was pissing her off. If the merc wasn't Riddick's deserved kill she would have put a blade through his skull by now, and relished in the look of fear and surprise.

Once again she can feel the creep's eyes crawl across her form and she's finally had enough.

"LAST time I checked ' _officer'_ my eyes were not on my chest" she crosses her arms making sure they didn't accent anything and a frown mars her face, "I would appreciate it if you stopped eyeing me like a damn dog does a bone."

Johns was pissed, oh she could tell with the way his mouth downturned and his eyes flooded with fury….it made him look constipated and she had to fight to refrain from laughing.

Fry turns to me, "Well if you didn't dress like a whore….."

"Excuse me blondie but you can stay out of this."

Imam and his sons watch the interaction with exasperation, "we really do not have time for this my child, and if we do not work together we may never leave this planet or find water."

"….." Aura sends one last glare towards the merc before continuing the walk forward. These people were lucky she needs them to escape…for now. She schools her features before the smirk could break through. She's already reached her limit for conversation today.

She was irritated, with the suns beating down on her pale skin and her thick hair. The goggles beginning to give her a headache and with the constant light she cant remove them. As they continue on their way structures begin to appear in the distance. Fry takes off yelling and shouting in excitement making Aura cringe from the shrill volume coasting along her hidden wolf ears.

As fry nerds out over the ship and imam and his sons explore for water, Aura finds the closest and darkest shade spot to relax. She finally come across an open home with a bed still intact, rips the upper blanket off revealing a clean sheet and mattress underneath, she tosses her stuff onto the bed and plops down. She's only been resting for several minutes when several loud gunshots echo across the compound. Aura is on her feet in a second with her stuff thrown over her shoulder. Sprinting out of the home and compound and straight for the crash site. Worry for her mate fueling her.

Riddick p.o.v

He was tense, he had to find a secluded spot to handle the problem the little she wolf left him after she left. His sprint had been a bit awkward with the hard on he was sporting at the time. 'Damn that little vixen, not finishing what she started' once he had finished getting his damn libido under control, he begins a run back to the ship, knowing if he saw his little Aura again he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from pinning her underneath him.

As he closed in the ship he spotted the remaining survivors pile bodies up and a man drags the away towards the spires. He watches with slight amusement as the kid sneaks up on the Mouse man and scares him with his weapon, 'kids got spunk'.

When the Slinky paranoid man leaves his post, Riddick expertly and silently clambers his way up to the look put and relaxes into the chair. He watches with interest the survivors begin to get antsy and start saying his name and talking about him. He has to fight down the hysterical laugh when he watches the man burying the bodies shoot a fellow survivor who had made it. Though he feels a slight twinge of anger when the male exclaims about having thought it was Riddick. 'I am not that out of shape or unattractive' he takes swig of alcohol and jumps from the perch onto the ground.

He watches the prospector male load the newest body and drag it to the burial site, deciding this might be his best chance to start picking them off he follows behind him with his blade at the ready. 'What is he doing' he watched the male jump in and begin messing around and digging. Suddenly the man screams and gunshots begin going off from within the grave. "FUCK, that's my kill!" Riddick jumps into the hole and grabs for the man. It is too late for the man and Riddick is about to make a run for it when the tarp is ripped to the side revealing the dead man's lover.

"You killed him! ZEKE!" Riddick is quick to turn and get the hell out, as he runs past a column a hard blow suddenly hits him squarely across the face. Knocking him onto his back. Before he can retaliate his goggles are ripped from his eyes, blinding him and leaving him vulnerable.

Shazza closes in on Riddick and begins kicking while the others try to hold her back. She lands a harsh kick to his face knocking him out and attempts to land another when she is suddenly and violently forced to the ground an ear piercing and fear inducing growl reverberating throughout the area.

Everyone watches in shock as Aura 'silver' attacks Shazza, she lifts a hand to strike when johns suddenly butts his gun into the back of her head, her body goes limp.

"Damn bitch, knew there was something off about her". With that Riddick and Aura are dragged into the underbelly of the ship and chained up next to each other.

#%^$%^&$%

And that's a wrap for chapter 6.

Much longer than last chapter and we are finally getting to the action.

And when they wake up he will they react to johns barking his order and will Aura finally rip frys head off for getting to close to her mate?

R&R

-kitty


	7. Heated Moments

Chapter 7: Heated moments

Hey guys, I love writing this story, and I could cry with the amount of support and reads I have received for this.

-kitty

#$%#$%^&%^

Her head was pounding, it felt as if someone had taken a fucking drill to her brain and poured boiling oil into the hole. The feeling in her arms and legs was nonexistent and there was something warm and solid pushing into her back. It takes a minute or two and some effort to attempt peeling her eyes open. The sound of metal being tugged against and her left arm getting suddenly jarred to the side has her eyes snapping open.

 _ **Warning: Lime**_

When her eyes adjust she is quick to notice her missing goggles, the room around her is shrouded in darkness allowing her to see everything around her. From what she could tell she was tied up in the lower decks of the crashed ship. There is a set of stairs leading up and many wires dangling from the ceiling. When her arms are suddenly once again jerked backwards, making her very aware that the warm solid mass pressing into her back is shifting and is most definitely breathing.

The person behind her could only be Riddick, his scent was all over her and it filled the air of their room. As his body moves against her more and more, she becomes increasingly more aware that his shifting is actually him rolling his hips up into her backside. His deep breathes are hot and wet against her ear. A particularly sharp thrust pulls a moan from her throat. His response is a breathy chuckle, "bout time you woke up pup, thought you'd never join me."

A breathless sigh and her hips pushing down into his is her answer. They sit there for a while, their bodies slowly grinding against each other enjoying the feeling. "You're lucky we are tied up pup, otherwise you'd be getting punished for leaving me at the gravesite like that." To prove her is serious he roughly thrust his hips into hers.

Riddick p.o.v

I could tell she was close, her tail flicking about, and her eyes fluttered shut as her face screamed euphoria. I roughen my thrusts as I get closer, each thrust is greeted by a moan or small squeak from the little dremorian in my lap.

"mine….you're mine Aura." Our peaks are so close to the edge when footsteps echo in the room, and the scent of the annoying blonde floods through the room, completely ruining the mood. Auras growl is drowned out by mine. I can feel the frustration rolling off my little mate. I lean in to whisper in her upper set of wolf ears, "later" I lean back giving her ear a nip as I do, she leans back cuddling into my chest with a content purr.

"that better be a promise Riddick."

 _ **End of Lime**_

3rd person p.o.v

We sit in silence allowing our bodies to calm from our high, its second before Fry storms into the room, her face flashing with slight jealousy for a moment at the sight of Aura curled up in Riddick's lap. It doesn't last long as she begins her spiel.

"So, where's the body?"

Neither of us say anything, we just continue to stare forward, Riddick buries his nose in my hair to cover the scent of the woman in front of us.

"Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds?"

Still no response.

"Look, you told Johns you heard something."

This time her answer is a feminine scoff and a flick of a tail.

"That's fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice. But, just so you know...there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die."

That grabs our attention, and aura can hear Riddick give a mischievous chuckle. 'hes gonna fuck with her, just like old times.' His deep voice raspes out into the room, his chest vibrating against her back.

"You mean the whispers?"

That catches her attention, and her face contorts with curiosity.

"What whispers?"

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine."

Aura cuts in.

"Fourth lumbar down." Riddick continues.

"The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood."

Aura laughs low and sultry, and finishes with a devilish grin flashing her sharp canines.

"Copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps that goes away."

The fear is rolling off Fry in waves, she is trying to hide it, but her scent is potent with it. We could practically taste it in the air. But Aura could pick up a second scent that has her Furred ears snapping back in aggression, and her tail going ramrod straight. Arousal. Fry was getting turned on and it was pissing Aura off. Riddick could tell, 'That won't do, less Aura rips her head off before we can get a way off this rock.' Fry speaks up.

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?"

"All you people are so scared of us. Most days, I take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you got to worry about now. Hell you got little miss silver here tied to me just for sticking up for me."

"Show me your eyes Riddick." Auras growl breaks the silence. Riddick nudges his face into Auras neck and answers. He whispers in my left ear, "hold on tight baby, I'm gonna stand."

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." Fry steps closer, her arousal getting more potent.

"Closer. " As Fry comes even closer, Riddick suddenly stands up, Aura is quick to swings her lgs back to hook her ankles on his waist. When a small voice speaks up.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

Riddick and Aura share a chuckle as he sits down allowing her to relax.

"Gotta kill a few people."

"Okay. I can do it." Aura couldn't help but think the 'boy' was cute.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they say you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him menthol Kools...to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?!" the kids voice was ecstatic.

"Exactly."

Aura whispers, "total bull Richie, we were both born with them." His chuckle catches the attention of the other two.

"Leave!" Fry yells. "Leave." Jack glares at the blonde and send Aura and Riddick longing looks, wanting to talk more.

Riddick and Aura return their attention to Fry when jack disappears.

"Cute kid."

"I know right." Aura chuckles.

"Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer."

Fry is obviously pissed.

"He's not in the hole. We looked!"

"Look deeper."

With that said Riddick once again buries his face in Auras hair, Aura gives Fry a parting smug look and tilts her head up to lightly kiss his lips. Settling down to wait for someone to return after exploring the hole.

"You can hear them too, Riddick." He grunts in affirmative.

"yes pup, and their hungry, now get out of the damn binds already, I think they took your weapons."

"ha! All of my weapons are in my bag along with food and water, I hid it in my nesting spot within the abandoned colony."

His responding laugh is deep and full of mirth, "That's my girl, just like I taught ya."

$%% #%

R&R

That is chapter 7, I know it got heated, but I put a warning so no complaints please.

kitty


End file.
